runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eve of War
"What have you been doing?" Norbert asked as he strode up to Bruce Brysworth who had been escorted into the Wizards' Guild. "Well for starters I had an interesting journey up a mountain to destroy the Grand Exchange, then I was teleported here," Bruce answered. "The Exchange isn't causing it, but it is still linked." "How is it linked, do you mean with Lathas?" "King Lathas, yes. He is manipulating the Exchange as I'm sure you know, but don't let any of those guards know our knowledge on it, as I'm sure they won't be happy with us-" "Insulting their King? Yes, I already made that mistake and they were angered by it." "Lathas has guarded the mountain to the Exchange with a group of Zamorakian monks, are we right in thinking this?" "Yes I did have run-ins with a group of monks, I didn't think they were Zamorakian though, some were dressed in blue." "That is strange though, but I believe they may be converting to Zamorakism, their robes are made red by dipping it in the blood of a Saradominist Priest. But we know for sure he's a Zamorakian, because recently we discovered an intercepted letter from the year 169 when there were all those rumours of break-ins in West Ardougne. He claimed he would send a Zamorakian army to destroy Camelot and capture the world!" "Oh my goodness." ---- "Harmon! Here, now, at once!" Lathas ordered, waving his fist. "Yes, your Majesty?" Harmon answered. "How is the plan going?" "As I told you earlier, the Grand Exchange link is under reconstruction, we've sent a number of mages to fix it from the Ourania Altar. They were absolutely delighted to be helping you." "Ah yes, my brothers are well known to me. With them doing my bidding, I shall not fail. Can I count on them for battle?" "Of course, your Majesty. They sharpen their swords and target their arrows and spells at this minute. I take it they are your front line?" "Yes, they and my paladins shall fight for the glory of Ardougne and their King Lathas!" "Forgive me for questioning your Majesty, but once the paladins discover your Zamorakian ways they may turn against you." "And if they did, so what? A few paladins against a horde of Zamorakian fighters? That is hardly a match for the latter, and I do not think they would be as foolish. For King and for City, that's what I say!" "So I take it battle is imminent?" "Yes, I cannot infiltrate slowly and quietly, so now I will take this world by storm and swiftly at that! Those Socialists do not give me concern, just because they have weaponry which projects lava forged at the heart of TzHaar, their weapons are feeble! Rock crumbles! Godsword shards do not, and them warriors are prepared for anything. A group of soldiers and a group of misfits who know of us and our ways are stupid to think they can challenge me. They should prepare, for this is the eve of war." "The eve of war?" "Yes. We'll march tomorrow at sunrise, when the light peaks across the Kandarin skyline at dawn. By nightfall I will have Kandarin, and with Zamorak's help I'll have the entire world by the end of the month! All will follow Zamorak! We'll set up bases in all of the Zamorakian areas! One here, one in near the dungeon of the gods in the Wilderness and one in Morytania." "This will cost a large sum of money, it is most fortunate you have drained the economy and put it safely within Ardougne's walls." "And if I run out I will not be concerned, for all money from crops, fishing and whatever else I want or need will come directly to me. Let me speak with my Zamorakian General himself, is he near?" "He may be slightly late for your meeting, his altar is overrun with the crafting of blood runes now that you have funded them with essence." "We have our own link to the essence mines, I saw it only fit. As long as I speak to him before twilight, I will not be concerned." ---- The "resistance" were in a house in Ardougne, plotting against Lathas. Each had their own separate plan. Darako even had a tabletop, with a model of the city. He had made figurines resembling them and the enemy and his army. Darako kept muttering, and moving the figurines around, trying to work out a plan. Mark stared at him, before looking away to Tarqinder. "That Darako fella has something wrong with him" Mark muttered to Tarqinder. But Darako left his seat and sat down in another room. Tony, Farrell, Lobstorr, Kot-Tok and Robert also went into that room. No one noticed. "After this nightmare, the world isn't gonna be fixed just like that. We will have to use our initiative. We shall rob Tarky and his gang of their money and valuables, escape, and start a new life. Perhaps in Catherby. Does anyone agree?" Everyone nodded, and they all each did some gestures to each other, before going back into the "war room". Darako went back to his tabletop. "I could summon an army of TzHaar, JalYt-Tarky" Kot-Tok bellowed at Tarqinder. "Sure. But can you do it from here?" Kot-Tok bowed and nodded, and he whistled very loud. Suddenly, a Tz-Kih flew through the window and it rested on Kot-Tok's arm. "Summon the army of TzHaar! TzHaar-Ha!" The little flying thing flew off. Lobstorr also then approached Tarqinder. "You have heard of the new sea creature army, haven't you? I can summon them too" Tarqinder nodded, and Lobstorr did some random clicking with his pincers. A small sea turtle suddenly approached him, and Lobstorr seemed to be speaking animal language. The turtle then disappeared. "This is madness..." Veedi muttered. "Madness? THIS IS TZHAAR!!" Kot-Tok bellowed at Veedi. The shout was so loud Veedi flew into the wall. "Well, we all have a strategy, lets put them into action!" Tarqinder cried. ---- Lathas stood in front of a man with a pointy face dressed in blood red robes; the Zamorakian General. "Zalmont, you are one of the finest generals to step foot in this cave, I trust your troops are ready for war," Lathas said. "Oh but of course your Majesty, they stand so strong Zamorak himself would be proud. Are the camps nearly ready? Once this has been turned into our biggest camp, we shall invade the other towns and cities with the help of your troops in the Wilderness and Morytania," Zalmont replied. "The Wilderness troops are almost prepared to launch their attack on Varrock and Edgeville, with the Grand Exchange under my control it will be much easier. My Zamorakian monks from the mountain where the Exchange link itself stands will descend on Camelot and Burthorpe. My fire birds will slay the residents of Rellekka and the Vampyres are still negotiating, they do not tend to work with humans." "I'm sure they'll come round, especially when Zamorak shows himself and smiles down on us." "We still need some of their hordes to attack Varrock, Falador will immediately follow the Varrock soldiers." "I shall tell the troops that war will begin tomorrow at dawn." Zalmont walked to the edge of the ledge in the cave. Below him Zamorakian rangers, mages and warriors looked up to him. "My warriors, our leader Lathas declares that war will begin tomorrow at sunrise!" Zalmont exclaimed. "To victory!" The Zamorakians yelled back. Lathas picked up a stone and lifted it above his head. "This is the world of today!" Lathas yelled gesturing at the rock. Lathas threw the rock into a channel of lava and it immediately dissolved on hitting the liquid. A shower of smaller and incinerated stones shot out and blasted against the walls of the cave. "This is my world!" Lathas exclaimed. ---- The Sun was setting, and the twilight enveloped Ardougne quickly. There was a sense of panic in the air, as if everyone realised the true danger of the situation. A parade of six paladins all armed with godswords marched quickly up a side street, while Tarqinder and the others cowered away. "They might be our enemies, but I can't help but admire their swords. I wouldn't mind taking a few of them swords," Darako murmured peering through a gap in the walls of the old shop which had closed for the night. "We're trying to keep a low profile at the minute Darako you oath! So no, we will not be taking godswords or any other weapons, and that includes Tarqinder's sword," Farrell snapped. "Fair enough, but I bet this shop has a few good bits in it." Darako went to the counter, there were about 27000 coins stocked up. "This place is loaded Farrell my good man!" Darako exclaimed delving into the small compartment where the money was kept. Tarqinder huffed and walked up to him, and slammed Darako's fingers which were in the compartment into the table. "Ouch you idiot!" Darako exclaimed. "I will not have theft in here!" Tarqinder snapped, giving Mark a brief glimpse. Veedi, Mark, Jake and Dancus were looking out the back of the shop to a small patch of grass which was surrounded by other structures. "You humans may have stronger buildings, but us gnomes certainly have better designs," Veedi noted. "Are you from the Grand Tree itself?" Dancus asked. "Why yes, I am in fact." "I hear the old Tree hasn't been fairing too wll in these past months." "You're right. I used to run a business, I was part of the gnome cooking business, but it all got sold to Ardougne." "Me and Tarqinder saw a gnome cooking stall near the Ardougne Market when we first arrived. Tarqinder tried some chocolate chip cookies, but apparently they were as hard as rocks," Mark said. "Probably were, and that's what them damn cooks deserve for using our recipes, even if they did give us a load of coins," Veedi sneered. "Veedi, how long ago was this deal made?" Dancus asked. "Well I've lost track of days a bit, well you tend to after being tied up in a cave run by ogres," Veedi answered. "What?" "Long story, and one I wish not to tell of. Roughly I'd say about a week ago." "Well Veedi, it's been a week of poverty in the Grand Tree, I heard a group of gnomes talking about it not long after I arrived here." "The swines! And to think they're acting like saviours, when all they're doing is robbing us of our culture!" "I've never tasted gnome cooking Veedi, I don't suppose you could ever make me something?" Mark asked. "Ever? I could make something straight away," Veedi said. "I see a worm in the garden out here." "Well, worm sounds interesting," Mark said feeling slightly repulsed. "This is a general store, I'm sure they'll sell the other bits and pieces for a worm in the hole. I have gnome spice hidden inside my trousers in a very safe pocket, thank goodness those brute ogres didn't take it; where would I be without my spice?" Veedi got to work gathering ingredients for worm in the hole, and picked up a large worm from the garden. "What is she doing?" Kot-Tok asked. "Cooking, something you brutes have no idea of," Lobstorr sneered. "I enjoy a bit of cooking, as long as it isn't seafood." "How dare you! TzHaar order you take that comment back, we cook with lava and fire and brimstone! We are very skilled!" "My apologies Kot-Tok, you just don't seem like the kind of person who would be cooking." ---- Lathas stood on a mahogany chair and stared out of the window on to Ardougne. "Ha ha!" Lathas exclaimed ringing a cowbell out loud. "War is coming! War is coming! War is coming!" Lathas chanted like an impatient child. "Your Majesty, how are you this evening? Care for some of the finest wine?" Harmon asked. "Yes indeed!" Lathas snapped snatching the wine and downing much of the bottle in one go. "Where is this from?" "Asgarnia, I believe your Majesty." Lathas pulled a face in disgust and spat some of the wine out the window. "Euugh, them idiots in bright white armour? The kingdom without a true leader, all they have is an old man! But soon they will have me!" Lathas yelled running out of the room. ---- Out in the courtyard, a number of paladins stood in formation, all carrying godswords. Lathas ran up to them, a now broken wine bottle in his left hand. "My army! You will be joined by many others tomorrow! Remember, Misthalin is the enemy! They're manipulating the economy through their Grand Exchange in Varrock, the central one!" Lathas exclaimed raising a fist in the air. "To victory men!" "To victory!" The paladins yelled back. ---- The TzHaar heard the news quickly, and started making their lava-based weapons. These weapons would fire lava projectiles, and were named lava launchers. They were quite big, and had to be carried with two hands. One clever TzHaar crafter worked out how to make launchers do "rapid fire". Yet the TzHaar had sold a lot of the weapons to the Socialists. The TzHaar could sense a terrible battle, and that they would be fighting alongside the Socialists. "Wow, with these weapons we can't fail! Firing chunks of pure lava, its genius!" One of the agents exclaimed. "The General said these weapons can do a special attack he invented. He calls it sniping. Some of his most skilled soldiers will use specialized versions of these launchers to try and assassinate Lathas. Ingenius!" ---- The resistance hid away as the night descended. Mark looked out a small crack in the shop wall, and he saw a number of Socialists march past. "My Saradomin," Mark whispered. "What is it?" Tarqinder asked joining him. "This is it; war." ---- "We need to teleport you to Ardougne, we have friends there," Norbert said. "What good will I be?" Bruce asked. "They do not understand what is happening, and you must tell them so they can get out of Ardougne before war begins, or they will lose their lives!" "How do you know about this war?" "We are well known to the Seers, and they are well known to us. They told us they sense great peril coming, from Ardougne and the depths of the Zamorakian Lair." "They saved my life, and I need to save theirs," Henry said, walking towards Bruce. "Henry, once I have told them what good will it do? The world will be engulfed by war!" Bruce exclaimed. "We will try and fight them off using advanced magic, we have a number of runes once again thanks to our essence mine becoming accessible, it would appear Lathas had tampered with the teleporter," Henry said. "So we join the war?" "Yes, and we will be the Resistance, as will our friends, we hope. Take this with you." Henry handed Bruce a teleportation tablet. "This is stronger than your usual teleport tablet, it will not only teleport you but anyone you are holding on to," Henry said. Henry put his hands upon a pile of runes, and then pointed his finger at Bruce who disappeared in a flash of light. "God speed," Henry whispered. Category:Gielinor stories